Achievements
Achievements are unlockable objectives in game while playing a certain champion, in an event or other things. List Champions 'Arkytel' *Flames that Purge **Kill an enemy with Fire Ball or Fire Wave while having all 6 stacks with Burning Flames. *Fire Storm **Kill 3 enemies with one use of Rain of Fire. 'Asai' *Behind you! **Use Poison Blade on an enemy while leaving Stealth. *Whoops **Use Assassinate on an enemy and after that kill another enemy while Poison Blade is applied in 3 seconds. 'Bahkri' *Life and Death **Heal the same ally 3 times and damage the same enemy 3 times. *Three Shots, 2 Kills **Kill 2 people with a single use of Sagittarius. 'Beck' *Target Rich Enviroment **Earn 1000 gold with Beck's passive Marked in a single game. *Death from Above **Kill an enemy with Execute while in the air after using Jetpack. 'BN-TRD' *Twisted Metal **Pull 3 enemies into their deaths in a single match *Zap, Zap, Zap **Kill 3 enemies in a row with Full Charge. 'Cameleo' *Blend in **Stay in stealth state for 20 seconds in a single match. *I am you! **Solo kill the person you morphed into. 'Ceemo' *Sea's Protection **Mitigate 1000 damage with Sea Shield in a single game. *Wave Clear **Kill 3 enemies with a single use of Turn of the Tides. 'Churudor' *Dig and Collect **After using Burrow use Grab on an enemy and kill it. *Back on the Menu **Kill 3 enemies with a single use of Swarm. 'Demongo' *Fresh Meat **Kill 8 enemies with both Sharper and Rage active in a single match. *For the Legion **Kill 3 enemies in a row with a single use of Ravage. 'Droell' *The Walking Dead **Infest 15 enemies in a single match. *Brain Damage **Stun 4 enemies with a single use of Critical Strike. 'Emma' *Regeneration Spell **Heal 800 health to allies with Healing Speal in a single match. *Supreme **Kill 2 enemies with a single use of Spell Blast after using Sorceress Supreme. 'Enjiman' *Self Damage **Mitigate 500 damage with Reflect in a single match. *Deicide **Get a team kill with a single use of Sword of Arcturos. 'F3-GO6' *Hacked **Hack 20 enemies with Hack in a single match. *Enforcer **Get 8 kills with Eye Lasers after using Code Red in a single match. 'Gandymede' *Enlightment **Regenerate 2000 health with Gandymede's passive All Knowing in a single match. *Balance of the Light **Use Purification 10 times in a single match. 'Grim' *Human Torch **Finish an enemy with either Flame Blast or Flame Breath. *Ridin' in style **Stun 3 enemies with a single use of Flaming Wheels. 'H4-MM8' *Justice Done **Guard the same ally 3 times from an enemy ultimate in a single match. *Honor Remembered **Kill 3 enemies in a row with a single use of For Honor! 'Heardt' *The Hunted **Finish an enemy with either Sharpened Arrow or Poison Gas Bomb. *The Beast Slayer **Execute 2 enemies with a single use of To Slay the Beast. 'Hogunn' *Might of Stormdeath **Get 4 assists with a single use of Stormdeath Hammer *Earthquake! **Stun 3 enemies with a single use of Earthquake. 'Jorbhort' *Scrap Yard **Gather 250 scrap in a single match. *Last one Standing Wins **Mitigate 1000 damage with Turret Barrier 'Kald Wa' *Splash **Use Water Splash, Water Wave and Water Sprout all in a row. *Sucked in **Suck at least 3 people into the Whirlpool. 'Kalgaratos' *Shadow Realm **Use Shadow Step 15 times in a single match. *The Doom Bringer **Kill 3 enemies with a single use of Orb of Chaos 'Kannata' *Strike Fear into their Hearts **Summon 25 members of the Ghostly Crew. *The Flying Dutchman **Get a team kill with a single use of The Vertuetos. 'Lucia' *Rooted **Root 3 enemies with a single use of Crystal Field. *Creator **Use Crystal Protector 5 times in a single match. 'Master-Brain' *Summoner **Summon 25 Dropships, Robot Soldiers or Greater Minions in a single match *Linked **Destroy a tower with 1 Dropship, 3 Soldiers and 2 Greater Minions all together during Hive Mind. 'Mazata' *The Best Around **Use Dragon Fist and Overhead Kick one after another and kill an enemy. *The Champion **Kill 5 enemies with Takedown in a single match. 'Necronomicus' *My Servants **Possess at least 2 enemies and get the final kill on two enemies in a single match, *Brain Damage **Stun 3 enemies with a single use of Gauntler Slam. 'Nicolai' *Bounce **After using Ball Kick, it must bounce of at least 2 enemies. *Impress **Kill 2 enemies in a row with a single use of Impress the Crowd 'Njord' *Elixir with Strength **Kill 2 enemies in a row after using Power Elixir while Frostgard Strength is active. *Haldinr watches! **Kill 6 enemies with Might of Haldinr in a single match. 'Perryn' *Full Charge **Charge your guitar 8 times in a single match with Perryn's passive Guitar Power. *Rockin' it! **Get 4 enemies in the radius of Guitar Solo and get them killed by your allies. 'Professor Fire-Blast' *Hello there. **Use High Boost 15 times in a single match. *Fallout **Get a team kill with a single use of Call: Tactical Nuke. 'Qi'An' *The Trap is Sprung **Trap the same enemy 3 times in a single match. *Living Helicopter **Kill 2 enemies with a single use of Spin Slash. 'Sabine' *As intended **Root 10 enemies with Sabine's passive Quildaa's Jewel in a single match. *Low Temperature **Freeze the whole enemy team with a single use of Blizzard. 'Sentinel' *Reloaded **Reload 3500 ammo in a single match with Reload. *Took out the Big Guns **Kill 4 enemies with a single use of The Big Guns. 'Sir. Varios' *Hammer down! **Stun 2 enemies with a single use of Hammer Slam. *True Paladin **Kill an enemy after using Holy Shield. 'Slize' *Critical Damage **Kill an enemy with a crit after using Glaive Spinners. *Swift Death Chain **Execute the same enemy 2 times with Swift Strike 'Sho'Tii' *Nature's Guard **Regenerate 2000 health with Sho'Tii's passive Earthern Guard. *Cleanse the Earth **Stun the entire enemy team with a single use of Seismic Crush. 'Spartok' *Conqueror **Get an enemy killed by one of your summoned Spartans. *Power of Zorron **Execute 3 enemies with Spear of Leonus in a single match. 'Stream' *Over here! **Teleport 50 times with Blink in a single match. *Fastest Woman Alive **Kill 3 enemies while Hyper-Speed is active in a single match. 'Tal' *Concussion **Stun 3 enemies with a single use of Blade Smash *Gravity Surge **Suck 4 enemies into Gravity Bomb with a single use. 'Terra' *Recharged **Recharge 2000 health with Terra's passive Recharge *Pure Skill **Get 3 kills with a single use of Tactical Aim 'Ti La' *Power of Magic **Travel through 10 gateways in a single match. *Make them Explode **Kill 2 enemies with the same illusion after using Shatter Illusions. 'Tracker' *Flying the Friendly Skies. **Kill 10 enemies while using Tracker's passive Flight in a single match. *You spin me round, round... **Kill 2 enemies with a single use of The Hero. 'Varkses' *Black Death **Kill 6 enemies with Plague in a single match. *Gaze into my Eyes! **Kill 3 enemies with a single use of Death Gaze. 'Wekono' *Song of the Flute **Hypnotize 10 enemies in a single match. *Fear them! **Fear and Slow 3 enemies with a single use of Spirits' Rage. 'Xerris' *Not Good Enough! **Get 2 kills in a row with Triple Shurikens. *Kaboom! **Kill 3 enemies with Bomb Shurikens after using Human-X in a single match. 'Ygox' *To Particles **Kill 10 enemies with Sword Blast in a single match. *Barrage **Kill 3 enemies with a single use of Chest Missiles. 'Zander' *Not Today! **Survive for 5 minutes without getting killed. *Draw! **Get a team kill with a single use of Justice Served. 'Zenwat' *Move! **Push the same enemy 3 times in a single match. *Up, up and away! **Get 3 enemies pulled up into the air with a single use of Tornado. 'Zerus' *Go to Sleep **Toxic Sleep Dart 10 enemies in a single match *Meltdown **Get 3 kills with a single use of Acid Pool. Other *Closed Beta **Play during the Closed Beta *Open Beta **Play during the Open Beta and earn an exclusive TBA skin for reaching level 30. Events 'B.C. City Event' *Defender of Peace **Win Elimination 3 times during the B.C. City Event *The Origins **Earn the three Origins skins for Stream, Tracker and Professor Fire-Blast during the B.C. City Event. *Protected as a Hero **Play during the B.C. City Event and earn the 2 titles (Official Super Hero) and (Official Super Villain). 'Halloween Event 2018' *First Assault **Complete Assault for the first time during the Halloween Event 2018 and unlock the special title (Halloween Assault) and rare Mazata recolor (Demon). *Arkenstein's Helper **Complete the 4 part quest chain '''(Arkenstein's Halloween Fright) '''during the Halloween Event 2018 and unlock the special title (Arkenstein's Helper) and a rare Xerris recolor (Fright Night). *Sharp Dresser **Unlock all the Loot Chest Event exclusive skins during the Halloween Event 2018 and unlock the title (Halloween 2018 Skin Collector). *Slaughter of 2018 **Win assault 6 times during the Halloween Event 2018 and unlock the special title (Assault Slaughter) and 5 Halloween Loot Chests. Notes Category:Index